Blanc Slams into Battle!
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: What if the CPU of Lowee decides to be part of a certain fighting game series she created herself? Here's fanmade Smash Bros. information about the character.


**WARNING: EVERYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, INCLUDING CHARACTERS, ETC., BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC, ORGINAL CONTENT, AMONG OTHER THINGS, BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...<strong>

**A "HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA" AND "SUPER SMASH BROS." FANFIC**

**"BLANC SLAMS INTO BATTLE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>FIGHTER NAME: <strong>Blanc

**SERIES OF ORIGIN: **Hyperdimension Neptunia

**SERIES SYMBOL: **The round "N", Neptune's symbol.

**VICTORY THEME: **The last 10 seconds of "Ryuusei no Bifrost".

**REVEAL TRAILER QUOTE: **"Blanc Slams into Battle!"

**SPECIALS MOVESET (DEFAULT):**

~ Neutral: Ein Schlag (hold button to charge for more power. Sometimes buries foes into the ground).  
>~ Up: Tanzerin Trombe (plays similar to Link's Hero Spin. Can also be used to move horizontally on the ground left or right).<br>~ Down: Schild Break (can break shields. Sometimes freezes the opponent).  
>~ Side: Fleissing Faust (plays similar to Marth's Dancing Blade, with three swings instead of four).<p>

**FINAL SMASH: **White Heart.

**SMASH RUN POWER WEIGHT (DEFAULT): **28

**GAMEPLAY: **Similar to other heavyweight characters like King Dedede and Ike; sacrificing speed and jump height for more power and defense.

**COLOR PALETTES: **

~ White (Default)  
>~ Black<br>~ Gray  
>~ Blue<p>

- Alternates:

~ Autumn  
>~ Winter<br>~ Spring  
>~ Summer<p>

**HOME STAGE(S): **

~ Lowee (3DS).  
>~ Gamindustri (Wii U).<p>

**VICTORY POSES:**

~ Victory pose (Hyperdimension Neptunia).  
>~ Victory pose (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory).<br>~ Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii U artwork pose.

**BOXING RING JUMBOTRON ALIAS: **"The Big N Herself".

**TROPHY DESCRIPTION: **The CPU (Console Patron Unit) of Lowee and the personification of a certain video game company. She might not look like much, but she's well-known to use huge hammers and has very high defenses; she can't be launched easily. When not fighting, she an author of many novels. She's also kind of a silent type. In certain situations however, her fury knows no bounds. Just her angry face and loud, threatening voice strikes terror upon her enemies.

**TROPHY DESCRIPTION (ALT.): **Blanc is a heavyweight character, even though she doesn't look like one. Although she runs slow and doesn't jump that high, what she can't make for in speed and jumping makes it up in power. Living in a cold environment, some of her attacks are ice-based and can freeze opponents solid. What's even worse, she can even slam opponents into the ground, making them immobile for a while. This gives her time to go in for the kill.

**TROPHY DESCRIPTION (FINAL SMASH): **This is White Heart, Blanc's HDD (Hard Drive Divinity) form. In this state, all of her stats increases. She's invincible, so it's best to run away. Once she unleashes her anger in this form, her attack power reaches max. Her attacks become so powerful, they're enough to surprise even the strongest of fighters, including Bowser and Little Mac.

**PALUTENA'S GUIDANCE:**

**PIT: **Hey, guys. You seeing this?

**PALUTENA: **Uh-huh...

**VIRIDI: **Yep...

**PIT: **WHAT THE HECK IS OUR GODDESS DOING HERE?

**VIRIDI: **Perhaps she's, oh I don't know...THE CREATOR OF SUPER SMASH BROS.!

**PIT: **I thought Master Hand was the creator of Super Smash Bros.

**PALUTENA: **Well, believe it or not, that was the backstory he was programmed with. Blanc is the actual creator of Smash, and everything Nintendo.

**PIT: **Wow. To think that she created ALL of us! It blows my mind!

**PALUTENA: **Anyway, watch out for her powerful hammer attacks. If she gets angry, try your best to win the match and dodge her moves at the right time.

**PIT: **Yeah, I've seen her mad a few times before. I would HATE to get my face smooshed to Jupiter if that were to happen.

* * *

><p>Smash for 3DS &amp; Wii U is mostly mentioned in this fanfic because it's obvious that Hyperdimension Neptunia started in 2011, a few years after Brawl. It makes perfect sense for Blanc to appear in these games only, and not in the other Smash Bros. games.<p>

Also, I can imagine the reactions of the Nintendo characters once they see their goddess participate in her own fighting series. That'll be HILARIOUS.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
